Dikala Terjaga
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Malam ini terasa berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia memang dulu begitu membenci hujan di malam hari, namun hal itu berubah semenjak Uchiha Sasuke menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. SasuSaku / Canon / for Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge #32 / T for theme.


_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto will always owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Author disini cuma menggunakan karakter-karakternya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi /APAH /ditendang. Challenge tema #32 punyanya kak Wulan.

For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge #32. Temanya bikin hati saya dag dig dug serr un xD

**Warning**: typos yang pasti akan selalu ada ( aku selalu periksa typos sebelum publish fic, tapi pasti ada aja yg nyangkut /nangis ) romance abal, dsb dsb.

_Don't like, don't read. Simple as that._

.

.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, membasahi tiap sudut Konoha tanpa menyisakan tempat setitik pun―memaksa tiap penghuninya untuk mencari tempat berlindung dari tetesan air yang turun tanpa henti.

Sama seperti sesosok gadis―yang kini telah menjadi wanita―yang tengah bergelung dalam selimutnya dengan raut wajah gelisah. Meskipun udara malam itu dinginnya amat menusuk, tak pelak beberapa bulir keringat membasahi keningnya yang lumayan lebar. Raut wajah wanita itu terlihat begitu gelisah. Sesekali tangannya yang kurus terlihat mencengkeram selimutnya hingga kain tersebut kini terlihat agak kusut.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian kilat pun bermunculan―seakan berusaha untuk membelah langit malam yang begitu kelam.

"SASUKEEEE!"

.

.

_**Dikala Terjaga**_

_**taintedIris**_

.

.

_CTAAAARR!_

Suara petir yang cukup kencang terdengar selang beberapa detik dari suara jeritan yang keluar dari mulut wanita musim semi tersebut. Bola mata sehijau batu giok milik wanita itu terbelalak lebar, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Cengkeraman tangannya pada selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya itu pun tak kalah kuatnya.

Dan setetes keringat kembali mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Wanita bernama Haruno―ah bukan―Uchiha Sakura itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, sembari berusaha menstabilkan kembali helaan nafasnya yang tampaknya belum teratur. Wajah wanita itu terlihat begitu pucat di bawah sinar kilatan yang sesekali menyambar―memperlihatkan secara jelas guratan-guratan yang muncul pada keningnya yang berkeringat.

Selalu seperti ini. Dikala hujan kembali memori menyakitkan sekitar lima tahun yang lalu menghantui dirinya kala terlelap. Potongan-potongan adegan ketika Uchiha Sasuke―sosok lelaki yang begitu ia cintai―berusaha membunuhnya.

"Tenang Sakura, tenang. Semuanya hanya mimpi buruk, tenanglah …" ujar Sakura lebih pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengusap dadanya yang bergemuruh kencang.

Sakura masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang perlahan mulai teratur ketika kembali ia sadari sisi ranjang yang ia tempati terasa begitu dingin. Tersenyum kecut, Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sembari menanggalkan selimut yang membaluti tubuhnya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terhuyung, Sakura lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka―ia dan Sasuke―menuju dapur yang berada diujung rumah kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Uchiha Sasuke―seorang _Nuke Nin _yang mengkhianati desa delapan tahun yang lalu―akan kembali ke Konoha, bahkan turut andil dalam mengalahkan Uchiha Madara. Namun meskipun jasanya terhadap Konoha amatlah besar, hal itu tak pelak membuat Sasuke tidak mendapatkan hukuman dari Konoha―apalagi banyak dari para penduduk Konoha yang tidak mempercayainya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke kembali dapat diterima oleh Konoha. Dan kembali Sasuke bergabung bersama tim tujuh―yang tentu saja disambut dengan begitu antusias oleh Naruto, Kakashi-_Sensei _dan Sai tentu saja.

.

Sesampainya di dapur, Sakura dengan cekatan segera merebus air dengan ketel air. Sembari menunggu airnya mendidih, ia pun menuangkan bubuk berwarna hitam pekat yang terdapat dalam toples. Bau pahit pun menguar dari sana.

.

Mereka berlatih bersama seperti masa-masa dulu. Tak pelak pertengkaran khas Naruto dan Sasuke pun terlihat, berbagai alasan konyol yang dilontarkan Kakashi-_Sensei_, serta kata-kata kasar nan kurang ajar Sai menghiasi hari-hari mereka. Mungkin bagi Sakura sedikit sulit untuknya beradaptasi akibat traumanya beberapa tahun silam, namun ternyata semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Bahkan benih-benih cinta yang ia kira sudah mati dalam hatinya kini kembali bersemi.

Ia dan Sasuke kadang menghabiskan waktu bersama saat Naruto dan Sai tidak bersama mereka. Entah itu makan siang, ketika tak sengaja bertemu di supermarket, bahkan di tempat latihan mereka. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, entah sejak kapan perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar.

Hingga pada malam itu, sekitar setahun yang lalu, dikala ia dan Sasuke sedang berjalan bersama selepas dari _training _bersama, Sasuke tiba-tiba melamarnya di bawah sinar rembulan purnama. Tanpa kata-kata puitis, sebuket bunga mawar, makan malam romantis maupun adegan bertekuk lutut yang selalu Sakura tonton bersama Ino ketika gadis dengan rambut pirang pucatnya itu mengajak ia menginap bersama.

Untungnya saat itu jalan yang mereka lewati amatlah sepi, sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui tindakan mendadak sang Uchiha.

Hanya sebuah cincin bertakhtakan batu rubi merah menyala serta kata-kata bak perintah yang terlontar dari bibir bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"_Haruno Sakura, jadilah istriku."_

.

_TUUUTTT!_

Suara ketel air yang berbunyi sontak mengagetkan Sakura―membuatnya kembali pada alam sadar. Dan hampir saja gelas yang berada ditangannya terjatuh kalau ia tidak bertindak cukup cekatan untuk mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan gelas.

Perlahan, Sakura menuangkan air panas dari ketel ke dalam gelasnya. Setelah airnya ia rasa sudah cukup, ia kembali meletakkan ketel air di atas kompor dan mengambil sendok―lalu mengaduk-aduk isi gelas yang kini airnya berubah menjadi berwarna kehitaman.

Sembari berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, sesekali Sakura menghirup aroma pahit yang menguar dari isi gelasnya yang mengepul hangat―sembari meminum isinya sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan ruang kerja sang suami yang kelihatannya masih terang benderang.

'Sudah kuduga ia ada disini,' batin Sakura dalam hati.

Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu Sakura langsung membuka pintu dihadapannya. Dan benar saja. Di depannya kini terlihat sesosok lelaki berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang tengah berkutat pada lembaran-lembaran kertas di depannya.

Dan nampaknya lelaki itu tidak menyadari keberadaan sang istri yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mulut mengerucut ke depan.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali kepadamu untuk tidak mengerjakan laporan malam-malam, Uchiha Sasuke-_kun?_"

Tatapan tajam milik Uchiha Sasuke yang sebelumnya terpusat pada lembaran-lembaran kertas di depannya pun langsung tertuju pada sosok sang istri yang kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Sejenak lelaki itu terdiam, hingga bola mata sekelam malamnya melihat segelas kopi yang istrinya bawa.

"Dan sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk tidak meminum kopi, Uchiha Sakura?"

Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup sembari mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa di samping sang suami.

"I-Ini untukmu, kok. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang mengerjakan laporan makanya kubuatkan."

Sasuke memperhatikan kondisi sang istri yang bisa dibilang cukup berantakan dan terlihat amat lelah. Rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan dan lepek karena berkeringat, wajah yang pucat. Bahkan aliran _chakra_ istrinya terlihat kurang stabil.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas. Dan kembali pandangannya tertuju pada kertas yang berada ditangannya.

"Hn. Sekarang tidurlah."

Perlahan Sakura meletakkan gelas berisi kopi ditangannya pada sisi meja yang ia rasa cukup jauh dari kertas-kertas Sasuke. Namun bukannya beranjak, Sakura malah terus terduduk di sana sembari menatap sang suami yang tengah sibuk bekerja.

Seakan tahu jalan pikiran Sakura, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi. Kau tidurlah duluan."

Sakura hanya terdiam, membuat Sasuke kembali menghela nafas lelah. Lelaki dengan rambut mencuatnya itu meletakkan kertas-kertasnya pada sisi meja, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada sang istri yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau ada masalah?"

Perlahan Sakura mengangkatkan kepalanya. Dan kini dapat Sasuke lihat ekspresi ketakutan dari wajah sang istri. Sontak pemikiran macam-macam terlintas dalam otak jenius Uchiha tersebut.

"A-aku mimpi buruk, Sasuke-_kun._ Te-tentang kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, aku takut …" Ujar Sakura lirih.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar pernyataan sang istri, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya kini mengepal begitu erat hingga jari-jarinya tampak memutih. Kedua bola mata sewarna malamnya berulang kali terkerjap gusar. Rahangnya mengeras begitu saja.

"Sakura, kemari."

Sakura memandangi tangan Sasuke yang menepuk sisi sofa tepat diantara kaki lelaki itu. Sejenak ia ragu, hingga tatapan tak sabaran sang suami membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan dengan segera langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Dengan pelan―amat sangat pelan―Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh sang istri dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. Kepala Sakura ia senderkan pada dada bidangnya yang terbungkus yukata tidurnya.

"Semuanya hanya mimpi Sakura. Sekarang bukankah kau adalah istriku, hm? Aku akan selalu menjagamu, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh itu lagi."

Ah, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal irit bicara itu ternyata dapat berbicara panjang lebar bila sudah bersama dengan istrinya.

Perlahan, senyum pun terkembang pada bibir pucat Sakura. Gadis dengan rambut sewarna gula kapas itu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan sembari memeluk suaminya lebih erat―berusaha untuk mencari sumber panas untuk tubuhnya yang sedikit menggigil.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu pun mempererat rengkuhannya namun tidak begitu erat―berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti tubuh wanita yang amat ia cintai tersebut.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah. Aku tidak ingin anak kita kenapa-kenapa karena kau kurang beristirahat." Ujar Sasuke sembari membelai perut Sakura yang mulai membuncit penuh sayang. Sakura pun kembali tersenyum sembari merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengambil gelas berisi kopi yang terlihat masih hangat pada sisi mejanya. Perlahan ia meminum cairan berwarna hitam pekat dengan rasa pahit tersebut, sembari melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada sosok sang istri yang tampaknya mulai terlelap.

Kembali Sasuke meletakkan gelas berisi kopi tersebut pada meja. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada sosok wanita yang tengah tertidur dalam rengkuhannya. Wajah Sakura tidak terlihat pucat lagi, dan aliran chakranya pun mulai normal. Perlahan Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya dengan begitu lembut.

"Sasuke-_kun _…"

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak ketika mendapati sang istri memergoki tindakannya tersebut, namun kembali ia bernafas lega karena Sakura ternyata hanya mengigau.

Senyum tipis―dan tulus―pun tersungging dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke, yang berikutnya digantikan oleh sebuah seringai seksi miliknya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, hingga bibirnya berada tepat disamping daun telinga sang istri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura."

Tak lama, kembali Sasuke berkutat dengan lembar demi lembar laporan yang kini sedikit berserakan akibat tadi ia letakkan dengan asal diatas meja. Dengan Sakura yang tengah terlelap dalam rengkuhannya, serta segelas kopi yang nampak isinya tinggal setengah saja dan sudah mulai mendingin.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

Malam kini telah berlalu. Kicauan burung-burung kenari sayup-sayup terdengar di kediaman Uchiha tersebut. Embun-embun pagi nampak membasahi tiap dedaunan yang berada di sana―terlihat begitu berkilau diterpa sinar mentari pagi.

Hingga sinar mentari menembus dibalik celah-celah tirai yang tersapu angin pagi dengan begitu lembutnya―membangunkan salah satu anak manusia yang tadinya terlelap begitu damai di kamarnya.

Tunggu, dikamarnya?

Sakura langsung membuka matanya dengan lebar. Bola mata sewarna batu giok itu mengerjap berulang kali. Seingatnya semalam ia berada dalam pelukan Sasuke …

Lamunannya pun terhenti ketika suara dengkuran kecil terdengar tepat di dekatnya. Segera Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Benar saja, kini disampingnya terlihat sesosok lelaki Uchiha yang nampaknya begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

Senyum pun terkembang dari bibir sang nyonya Uchiha.

Perlahan dengan tangannya Sakura mengelus sisi wajah sang suami dengan penuh sayang. Dadanya sedikit terenyuh melihat lingkaran hitam samar yang terlihat pada mata Sasuke.

Memutuskan tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk menyiapkan sarapan sebelum Sasuke bangun, Sakura pun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika sepasang tangan kekar milik Sasuke menariknya dalam rengkuhan sang pria.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lelaki yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil menyeringai seksi―membuat rona merah langsung mewarnai pipi pucat Sakura.

"Sasuke, lepaskan. Aku harus membuat sarapan pagi."

Namun bukannya menurut, justru Sasuke malah mempererat rengkuhannya. Wajahnya ia senderkan pada lekukan leher Sakura sembari menggosok-gosokkan pipinya dengan malas bagaikan kucing gemuk yang malas.

"Tidak mau. Hari ini kau akan kuhukum karena kau melanggar perintah."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Perintah apa?"

"Kau meminum kopi 'kan semalam?"

Sontak keringat dingin mengucur pada pelipis Sakura, diiringi oleh wajah sang wanita yang semakin memucat karena panik. Sementara seringai Sasuke kini semakin melebar.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun, _aku harus menyiapkan sarapan. Nanti kita bisa―"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuhnya kini terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan Sasuke yang berada di atasnya. Dengan amat sangat perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang istri yang sudah memerah seperti buah kesukaannya. Hingga kini bibirnya berada tepat di samping telinga istrinya.

"Aku ingin sarapannya di atas tempat tidur." Bisik Sasuke sembari mengigit daun telinga sang istri―membuat Sakura mengerang tertahan.

Kena!

"U-uukh! Tidak mau! Aku 'kan sedang hamil Sasuke―KYAAAAA!"

Dan berikutnya yang terdengar dari balik pintu kamar utama kediaman Uchiha tersebut adalah suara desahan sang istri dan geraman sang suami yang seakan memenuhi seisi rumah di kala pagi itu.

Ah, indahnya masa muda.

.

.

_**Finale**_


End file.
